


The Double Trouble Mages - Chronicles and Perspectives.

by GabsStories2



Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bondage, Character Development, Communication Issues, Cruelty, Eventual Fluff, Fae Realm, Fingering, Flashbacks, Human Realm, Hurt/Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, Intimacy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Non-Chronological, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not everything will be porn, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship Development, Romance, Slightly OOC???, Tags May Change, Twincest, Unresolved Emotional Tension, and Double trouble shit, and fluff, hope it makes someone laugh, i have no idea what i am doing, let's see if it can set sail, modern world references, not serious cruelty though, or at least satisfies the need for Davix/Olphix porn, silly shit, though it should
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabsStories2/pseuds/GabsStories2
Summary: A series of stories about the Double Trouble Mages, silly episodes and serious relationship issues (as expected of any relashionship) Their views on the world, behaviour, personalities (how I see them anyway O.O ). Emotional insight. This series is intended as a gift for not_poingant, whose work inspired me to restart fanfiction! Opened to suggestions and ideas!





	1. Missing Olphix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).



> 'Missing Olphix'
> 
> Or the chapter in which we see how Davix handles his time apart from his twin, in which dear memories resurface...
> 
> No beta....

To say Davix was bored was too much of an understatement. He hasn't seen Olphix in over one month and it was getting to him pretty badly. They had a pretty hard time as of late, working quite a lot around a few very important things, but the thought of success brought him a silver of satisfaction. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't deny the unhappiness that plagued him... He missed the giddy, fiery gaze of his twin, missed the soft laughter like the crackling of a soft, mellow fire, that almost felt like it was warming his bones to the marrow.

         He has been separated from his twin before, like this time, on their own accord, to finish some assignments. But he just happened to finish this one earlier than his twin. The thing with these particular jobs they took from time to time was that, no matter how much they missed each other, they wouldn't call up on the other. It proved over time that they were getting distracted, but this time seemed to be different. Davix never wondered what would happen, should he one day finish the job much earlier than his twin and not be able to reach him. Well; bored, missing the only person in the world you can love and having no better alternative than sitting in an empty house was really getting to him.

         He  tried to entertain himself! He really did… except that this time, his patience was running short, his usual laziness and calculated movements and actions seemed to not be present. He couldn't read, he couldn't concentrate on refreshing his herbal knowledge, didn't care to translate old texts and arcane…as if every single rune was mocking his lacking patience.

         It was generally Olphix who didn't have patience for such things, he would rush everything if it was possible, and it made sense, for who has ever seen fire burning patiently?

         Davix, for all he cared, preferred to watch his twin do the rushing and he would clean up after him. Perfect union, perfect match. And was this not how they were supposed to be? Intended to complete each other? Was this not how the stars have woven the story of the twins? And yet, his Olphix was nowhere to be found right now. He would not disturb his beloved at work. If he finished, he would have come already, would he not?

         Davix absentmindedly touched his necklace and seemed to feel his brother… what was keeping him so long anyway?? Did he not know how much he missed him? And yet… he wished for those swiftly moving hands to touch him, caress him…tell him he'll be back right away. One thing he did know, was that his brother was safe. Safe and sound, because he would have felt it, should something have happened.

 

"Where in the world are you? And why so late… Is it not enough how much we work for our goals and how it drives a wedge between our souls? How it consumes the very link with taunting strain and _nachlässigkeit_? How at the end of the day we are too tired for words? For a kiss… I only can love you and look at me, all-alone, trying to pass the time until you come? Are you satisfied to see me melting? I can’t even touch myself, it's not the same, it’s not even getting me fired up…"

 

_"Fired up you say, brother?? So much for 'not doing element puns'"_

 

"I hear you even when you ain't. If I didn’t know any better I'd say I am insane…" Davix complained in the empty room, with only silence staring back at him.

 

He wanted to go out. He wanted badly to do something. But the thought of Olphix returning and him not being there to welcome him was much more haunting and convincing. But the house seemed much too empty for him to be able to handle it anymore. Olphix could stay months on end locked up in a room with nothing but his plans and books, although impatient, his brother was clearly the anti-social type and with the right amount of determination, patience could be achieved. His secrecy made him that way.

 

_'It's for your protection that I have always been like this. And I sincerely wouldn't change it. What do you want me to do? Go out and drink? I can do it in here too. Go out in the human world? I know you enjoy mocking them and criticising, but I find it highly restrictive for us.' Olphix once said._

_'Not using magic for a day or a couple hours never killed anybody…and I know that our usual… etiquette is frowned upon, but it’s better than just staying locked up thinking plans up. I am pretty fine with only you here too, but it’s nice to get out from time to time.'_

 

_'Not using magic for even five seconds could get someone killed, dare I say. And besides, you always complain about the humans being late for the world. You say this about this place too. What do you actually want me to do?_

'Be more present' was a line he would have said. Try something just to get out of habits. Was he upset at his twin now? Missing Olphix was always a complex thing and more of an issue than anything. He would get confused in his own thoughts, he would kill for having his lover beside but at the same time would remember something upsetting about the him, like his mind was still trying to spare him the pain of separation by holding a grudge. It never worked though. He missed him more now. Because after that particular discussion, his twin found it hard to concentrate on whatever he was tinkering, knowing his beloved was somewhere in a room, silently brooding over his lack of desire to socialize, and decided to come up to him with the faintest of frowns and a little bouquet of beautiful 'forget-me-not' flowers. Of course Davix could not stay upset. His brother was always starting anything new with 'no', but would eventually come around. It was 'the Olphix way', a slow cascading scene from no, to maybe, to probably…ending up in whatever and finally yes.

         _'Forget me not? Did you bring them because they are blue or because you have something to tell me? Or were you hoping the flowers would make me forget how anti-social you are?' Davix said, teasing. His twin always knew what to say, less when Davix was slightly upset._

_'Ahm…well…I did bring them because they are blue…also because I am sorry for always killing your enthusiasm. I brought the 'forget me not' flowers because I can never seem to forget the look of disappointment you give me silently when I turn you down. I'd bring you the-"_

_'The world on a silver platter…. But then I would bore myself with it and you'd have nothing left to bring, heart of mine… I know everything with you has to be met face first with a capital NO, but you always come around. Almost.' Davix said remembering dearly when he tried to style his twin's wilder hair, like the curls matched his personality on par, sometimes lazy and slightly loose and sometimes simply cramped up on his head, not letting any way or sight for a parting. 'Now, come here and help me make a nice crown of flowers, that we will ultimately put on my head and then you can fuck me sweetly to show me how sorry you are.' And Olphix smiled a toothy grin, his trademark smile, a promise of the things to come._

         Upon remembering this, Davix jumped right up from where he was sitting on the couch and went running to the library in his room, frantically searching for something. Now, a ton of books is nice and all, but when you don’t remember in which you put something special it really gets annoying. He didn't mind it now, as it kept him busy. And it would, for his room was quite big and his library vast. He'd have to search book by book, on two rows, flipping gently through them as not to disturb the item he was looking for.

         He gave a good long look to the damned library and sighed. If it bought him time till his twin arrived, then it would be worth it. When he put it like that, it was also quite necessary to rearrange and resort the old tomes.

 

         It went for quite a while…magic books and literature, some magic books warded and charmed would wear him out, he would slide in and out of consciousness, would close his eyes on daylight and would wake up at night, would resume the search. He would brew some tea and go back to work, he would put his blue and white robe on his shoulders or he'd discard it, as it got hot from slight anger and from being annoyed. He would sometimes not remember where he left off and would start again.

         He barely remembered bathing too, as in the middle of the haphazard search he passed a hand through his lazy curls, moist, wetly touching his shoulder. What was worse was that he still seemed to not find what he was looking for. At a point he just hoped it had passed several days and that his twin was rushing right to him… _better be worth it._ He always told himself that it would be worth it.

         He even considered going to the common library and start there too, but he was certain that the item was precisely in his room. But where? In a book, on one of the shelves. The discussion he remembered was pretty old and that made him consider the second row of books as being the winner. But then, he remembered rearranging them ten years ago… so that sent him back to square one for god knows how long.

 

 

*

         How many days have passed? Not sure, but still searching. How many books already? Not sure, but keep going. _Davix?_ What? I haven't found it yet. _Davix_. Am I calling myself out? No, have to keep looking. It was somewhere around here. _Davix!_ Too…tired…

 

 

*

 

         When he opened his eyes, they were hurting. Stuck together tightly from being too tired and not sleeping correctly, probably from being intensely invested in the search. He could clearly see that it was daylight coming through the window, his head turned to it. In his sight were the books, stacked together nicely. He didn't remember doing that. He specifically spread them all around, to see them better. But then, the room also seemed to be have been refreshed. The window was now slightly opened, letting in the smell of lime tree come through. It felt good and it somehow beckoned him to sleep again.

He decided it wouldn't hurt to close his eyes again…

 

 

*

         The second time he woke up was not on his own volition. A hand caressed his face gently and a deep voice whispered lazily in his ear for him to wake up. The voice didn't give up until his eyes opened and he could see the source of said voice. His mirror, his twin. **Olphix was home and he had missed it!!!**

         Davix almost jumped up from his twin's lap, where his head lay on a pillow, with one of Olphix's hands ploughing through his stubborn hair. He calmed down and slightly looked around. The room was now clean, no book anywhere but in the library shelves…how long had he been out? Long enough for his twin to walk around and clean, apparently. But had he really slept like a log? Not feeling anything?

 

         "Davix…Davix, darling… could you please answer me?" came a worried question from his twin. Oh, he didn’t even hear him talking! He looked in those beautiful eyes of his brother's, like pools of fire, playing from red to orange in mysterious ways through the light changes. He searched for his words but got lost in his twin's eyes. Instead of being lame and blurting out stupid answers, he reached for Olphix's head, wrapped a palm around his neck and bent him down to kiss him.

         If the position was not the best, his twin didn’t wince once, but kissed back gently, his hands coming up on Davix's chest. The hand that brought him down followed him where his twin's  handa were, gently squeezing. As they parted, Davix smiled.

 

         "I missed you." He simply said.

 

         "And I you, heart of mine. But was it necessary really, to rake through the library in a frantic search, to neglect your sleep and sleeping environment, to deprive yourself of food and liquid?"

         "You silly, I drank tea…" Davix purred while his brother pouted lightly and raised an unimpressed eyebrow at his twin's antics.

 

         "And, pray tell, what were you looking for anyway? What was so worth the trouble of the whole disassembly of the library?" Olphix continued his tirade and Davix had a mind to annoy his brother by evading the question, but decided against it. There was enough time for mischief later.

       

         "I was looking for a crown of…. what were those blue little flowers called??" he teased lightly, in a cheerful tone.

 

         "Forget me not?"

 

         "Precisely." He added. "I was bored and thoughts were getting to me, and I remembered the crown and…I wanted to find it. It proved to be a good way to pass the unforgiving time we were apart."

 

         "You didn’t hear me calling you? You seemed to react at a point. And then as I touched you, you fell asleep. You seemed to ignore my call through the necklace too."

 

         "You reached out??"

 

         Olphix looked at his brother like he'd seen him for the first time. It was like saying _'he finally lost it, Olphix'_. "Yes, and really, that is rich coming from you. Did you finally hit your head and lost your mind? I was damn worried, it felt like you were somewhere far away, like you were tormented and I really tried calling you. Then I rushed home and found you like a damned zombie looking through books and not hearing a word." At that point whatever Olphix wanted to say more was interrupted by a food deprived stomach, roaring. The twin raised his brother from the ground and led him to the kitchen. He would prepare something and then have this talk…

 

 

*

 

         After breakfast Davix seemed more than alive. Of course, two days will not make up for a week of staying in that trance like state, the dark bags under his eyes an ugly addition to his beautiful complexion, and his blue eyes created in this combination a sad image. A lovesick fool, but his twin, nonetheless, Olphix thought. He would need a lot more time to sleep. After all, it was time to spend time with each other, as they have finished their respective jobs.

         Davix had a gentle smile on his face now. Radiating but still tired. He always tried to protect Davix but never succeeded when trying to protect him from himself. Davix may come off as cold, icy and collected but no one saw him around his twin, going out of his ways for his brother. Olphix was just considering what to do to convince his twin to rest more, while stirring the tea in the hot mug, as a pair of slender arms came around him and pressed him into the kitchen counter. A cool breath on his shoulder, Davix giving him bedroom eyes. He left the tea on the counter and spun in his twin's arms. Then he spoke.

 

"Want to go in the garden to make a 'forget me not' crown?" as his twin looked puzzled, as if the words came from someone else's mouth. Olphix came closer, and whispered in Davix's ear. "It would look pretty on your head while I fuck you sweetly in the grass, maybe under the lime tree."

 

         That was all it took to get his twin excited. The rest? Let's say that Davix never again forgot where he put the flower crown and Olphix never again came too late home.


	2. Giving credit to humanity (Or: Olphix meets technology)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Giving credit to humanity"- or that one in which Olphix didn't do his homework and screwed shit up. Drabble with plot if that even exists as a thing. I am not even remotely sorry, haven't slept in like 36 hours and that says something :))))))) Also, elves are not to be trusted.

 

 

         It was a mistake. He knew it was a mistake. But they really needed all the space they could get, and the books were getting difficult to manage and until they restructured the whole house it really was a necessity. Of course Davix would be against it, if it came from the human world under any circumstance. But Olphix did his research thoroughly and hoped his twin will at least appreciate the effort. He had invested quite some money in the technology that, as his beloved said, 'they don't need ',…

 

 

 

         Now for clearing things up, some books of magic were pretty… not copy-paste friendly and each manually copied word risked side effects from animal transformation to incineration. Those mages that spent their WHOLE TIME ONLY COPYING BOOKS were extremely busy, hard to find and nevertheless extremely COSTLY. It is not that Olphix or Davix were cheapskates or anything; it just was too much. And they also had better things to do than risk their beautiful faces on something someone else does for a living.

         With the occasional visit to the human realm for secret (not so secret anymore) meetings with mages that kept unknowingly pointing them to their goals, Olphix discovered the least costly way of copying the old spell books. As he was just moving on from the meeting place when he spotted a familiar figure, much like himself, too tall to be human.He couldn't  be  anything else than fae, Olphix could see past the magic hiding the long ears of the elf in front of him. He seemed to be carrying an old book, and by the smell of it, certainly containing powerful destructive magic. Now, taking a book like that in the world was something dangerous, a powerful artefact should it get…lost. He followed the Dark Elf further away through the crowd, simply just looking for the tallest person, besides himself.

         The Dark Elf, should he have noticed being tailed, hasn't done anything to avoid him or stop him. He continued on his way, swiftly through the crowd. At one point they seemed to have reached something resembling a library that also sported a 'Copy Centre' banner. The dark elf stopped, pulled the door open and looked at Olphix, who was now across the street. The elf smiled and entered the shop and after a few minutes so did Olphix. A foul smell of toner hit his nose immediately and he coughed. He could hear the dark elf laugh at his expense as he stayed in line, waiting for his turn. At a point he turned and beckoned Olphix near him. Now Olphix knew who he was. It was _that Dark Elf_ from that far away time. He went near the dark one as if they were supposed to be there together.

 

         "It's not nice to stalk people like this, you know? I could feel your gaze burning holes in my back." The Dark Elf said slightly amused.

 

         "Or maybe it was the sun and you walking around in black clothes that gave you that sensorial episode." He joked in turn, remembering dearly the past encounter. "And what, pray tell, are you doing with that book here, and moreover in this foul smell???"

 

         "You are looking to steal my secrets?? Sorry, you would have to pay for such information." The elf chuckled.

 

         "Didn’t change much? Really, now… tell me you are not seriously going to put humans copy that thing?"

 

         "You two should get out more often, old one. You don’t need a white beard to sound like an old man, gramps." The elf mocked lightly, although Olphix didn’t quite get the burn of the joke. He was more interested in seeing what the elf was going to get out of this 'Copy Centre' thing. "Watch and learn"

 

         If Olphix felt a little offensed at that, he never let it be seen, as the dark elf moved to the counter and so did he. The Elf smiled wide at the boy at the counter and seemed to be giddy about this. He put the book on the counter and got his voice in check before he opened his mouth.

 

         "Hello there. I would like you to scan this book for me, please." The boy looked alarmed at the book and asked how many pages it has. The elf approximated five hundred pages.

        

         "Well that will be a few bucks, sir… you in a hurry??"

         "No, you can take your time, I need them very clear in image though. Don’t ask what they are, please, I have no idea. Some weird shit, anyway."

 

         "Should be done by tomorrow. Email or stick?" the boy asked innocently and Olphix swore he didn’t understand for a second what was going on. Email? Stick? What did they think they could do with a piece of wood??

 

         "Email, please. I'll write it right down!" said the elf cheerfully. The boy looked at Olphix panicked.

 

         "Are you alright, sir? Are you sick?"

 

         "Please, don't mind my friend, he doesn’t feel alright. I told him to stop eating junk but won't listen." Now, when did Olphix eat garbage so that the elf would dare say that?

 

         All in all, the elf paid and they got out of the shop. Olphix pressed questions at the dark elf and hoped for an answer because he was sincerely pissed. They decided to go to the first coffee shop available. The elf ordered for him. He hoped there would be no poisoning from the dark one.

         The elf laughed copiously on behalf of Olphix and at the offense he's taken. Upon further explanations, the elf cleared out any shade from his words as being 'human slang' and gave the friendly advice that Olphix should brush up on his normal talk, 'get a bit urban' he said.

 

         "Now…I get it about the talk… but you just left a book of powerful, destructive magic in a damned human shop!"

 

         "And?" the elf quirked a beautifully shaped eyebrow at the other mage, as if mocking him. "It's not like they know how to read runes and have any arcane knowledge, now do they? Really, it's painful watching you struggle. I don’t want to see Davix's face at all this information, had it been him not you meet me today." The elf continued laughing and pulled something sleek and black, much like a book but made of plastic, out of the backpack he carried. Put it on the table and seemed to concentrate on whatever he was doing. This was getting embarrassing pretty fast. At a point, the elf grabbed the thing now opened at a ninety degrees angle, and reversed its position so that Olphix could see the screen. A bit too bright, but manageable.

 

         The surprise though…. .Olphix had in front of his eyes an excerpt from a very old book he himself favoured and was hard to get at that time. Screw the School of the Staff for stupid book policies, on a second note. The image was clear and fair, as if the page was freshly painted, the cursives were beautiful and right in front of his eyes.

 

         "What in the world is this???"

 

         "This, gramps….is a scan copy of the very book that was so hard to get for both of us. In an unfortunate incident, my place got burned to ashes and I lost most of my books. I asked your brother some time ago to borrow it to me. That prick put me blood oath I will bring it back!" Olphix tried not to think of his brother with the Dark elf. If he would have to choose to fall in love with someone and he wouldn't have Davix, the dark elf was clearly the epitome of dark beauty.

 

         "This did not backfire??" Olphix asked.

 

         "No, because no one rewrote the runes. It’s as if you took a photo of this, like a mental image of the page. If you have a computer you can store thousands of books like this in it. I even have three copies of most. It’s not even expensive. A laptop takes you a long way if you learn to care for it and all you need is electricity. Let us be honest, electricity we can make even in our sleep, as mages. Let us not talk about the internet."

 

         "About the 'inter' what???

 

         "You seriously need a crash course on how to human. Believe me, it will change your lives for the good" the elf said seeping his tea and smiling the most mischievous smile  that only rivalled Olphix's. "Call that pretty brother of yours up. You'll need at least a day to get this and another to change your life completely."

 

         "What is the price?" Olphix just blurted it out, no reservations here. He knew the price for knowledge.

 

         "Mhhhmmmm…let us just say I would veeeeeery much like a certain book I am convinced you posses in your library." the elf squinted his eyes suggestively, suddenly looking more like a cat than human.

 

         "You want to borrow it?? What book…?"

 

         "You know…that one… that should be locked under a key in the School of the Staff, but it actually isn't there. The one so terrible the your colleagues won't mention in their talks at night."

 

         "I can't." Olphix knew where this was leading. It was one to borrow a book they owned for good and a whole otheer business to borrow one that should not even be in their posession. Should someone ask to see it, or even search it themselves, its absence could cause real problems and ring some alarms.

 

         "Look, I will extend you a measure of trust. I will offer you my knowledge and you will then decide if the price is right. As you are a righteous Seelie fae, I can count on that, no?" the elf teased, knowing himself just how much Olphix and Davix gave on the so much admired 'Seelie righteousness'..." Even with that bent for destruction you have or the torture-happy attitude…you will see the worth" the Dark Elf promised...

 

 

*

 

         Two days after that particular meeting, Olphix became overnight an IT specialist. He would be hearing Davix for months on end complaining about this, but he couldn't find it in his heart to care enough this time. He hit gold and he was going to melt it into something _good_. He was then, with the Dark Elf in an electronics shop, looking for the best option regarding a laptop, preinstalled and whatever the elf said would be beneficial for their purposes. The elf was pretty good at doing the talking and the fooling…. smuggling things out of the shop was clearly showing his Unseelie behaviour quite well, thank you. Not that Olphix was opposed to it or anything…

         Although he felt like he was spending more than he should on this, considering the price he'd pay later by handing the book to the elf, he was quite happy with himself. Davix will bicker about it. Davix will give him the passive aggressive behaviour. But he'll see, it was only for their good. In the past two days, he had been exposed to human movies, music, news, and other things in between. This was the least bad thing humans have done.

         He packed everything up and got going. He would not be late one more day, since his brother was already on a thin line between anger and worry. It was like Olphix to do something spontaneous, but being cryptic about it with his twin was really something Davix didn’t know where to start on deciphering.

 

*

 

         When home, Olphix was greeted in the kitchen by a pretty tipsy Davix, who really seemed in no mood to talk about the advantages of modern technology. Much less listen to the story of whom had revealed these advantages to him. A passive aggressive Davix is a not good Davix. A 'you don't shit me' Davix was even worse and by the courtesy of some wine….things could spiral down quickly…

        

         "Ahhhh, if it's not my dearest heart, Olphix, finally gracing me with his presence! I smell human existential misery on you, some plastic shit in that bag you got there and… something very…" oh, no…he knew where this was going… "…very wild, forest-y even, but also if I ain't wrong _black_ …on you."

 

         "Well, I can always count on you to tell me how a colour smells, my love…" Olphix considered rephrasing a bit too late. The cat is out of the bag now.

 

         "Know what else I smell? Elf. Dark Elf. And a bad deal." And Davix simply emptied the half glass left and looked at him pouting, his lips painted red. Not his first glass then. "What did you get, what did you lose? I know he is a pretty trustworthy individual but I need to know what did you have to do. Better hear it from you then from other people, because elves brag when they strike a good deal."

 

         "Please, consider that I love those particular wine glasses and would like them to remain a set, before throwing it at me. The fact that you smell him on me does not mean we did anything…." He knew when Davix was jealous; it was easily readable in those blue eyes. The fact the elf had greenish-blue eyes didn’t help his case either and Davix knew it too.,. "Let me offer you a piece of the advantages this deal has brought upon us…"

 

         "Upon us…" Davix gave a snarl and raised a finger, lifting the wine bottle off the table and pouring more into the glass. "I hear you, beloved." Olphix had to get his best words together and stop being sassy or else he would be sleeping on the threshold. Right now his actions sounded audacious and he had to sweet-talk Davix into being lenient.

 

 

*

 

       There was a silence so thick you could cut it with a wand, no pun intended… Davix kept the same face on throughout the whole explanation and did only once quirk an eyebrow, and sipped some more wine. Now Olphix could see his twin didn't sleep well, probably because of him… now Olphix was looking at table's surface like it was the most interesting thing he's ever seen, waiting for his twin to spit either venom or understanding. Davix could be the sweetest lover but just you step wrong once and you're going to think the human ice age was a little icicle, barely a gust of cold wind compared to Davix's  anger. We all know ice lasts longer than fire….Suddenly Davix raised from his chair and disappeared for two minutes, returning with a new bottle. Didn't open it though, looked at it and then at his twin.

 

         "So, let me get this as straight as it goes. You want your whole library in a…computer to make some space until we get our architectural shit together and redecorate. On top of that, you stroke this deal with the Dark Elf to borrow him that _certain book._ Did you just think of asking me before that???? I would have told you about this very method of copying! But you just never ask!!! And don't get me started! I know technology pretty much, since I go out more! Unlike others, I do like to feign a socially acceptable appearance."

 

        "How angry are you then?"

 

       "Oh, not angry enough. You will pay for this, but not in a normal way. As you have experienced the human world, I will torture you with it. We'll start off with some…YouTube." Davix said, so naturally, like he knew those things all his life and Olphix was the social outcast. " ** _How about some nail art tutorials???_** " his twin looked like the most awful torturer in existence…

 

 

 

*

 

      Kids, listen to a very old fae who learned from experience. Dark Elves are not to be trusted, especially when they like your twin over you enough to respect and not fool him, but have no qualms in fooling you. No matter how old you are, you still can and will be fooled….

 

      As for how torture went for Olphix??? He felt, after 10.000 videos of human nail artists, that he knew every type of nail polish ever existent, every technique for application, every nail shape and life hack existent. Although his brother didn't need any nail polish and found them all a little too late to be in fashion anymore, he still watched the videos with giddy interest to see when Olphix will finally crack and despair to his demise.

         "I think you learned your lesson, haven't you dear one?" said Davix, while shaping his nails. "You could become a nail technician!"

 

Olphix will not dignify that with an answer….

 

 

 


	3. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davix and Olphix have a fight and it turns out bad for both. Davix will play his cards to show his twin what it's like to not give him his dues while Olphix is stubbornly fighting back instead of working through the issue.
> 
> This is a pretty dark chapter: mentions of rape right ahead.  
> If you don't like to see them fighting, skip this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this chapter sooner than I should, but as the exams are closing in on me, projects are piling up around my head and teachers keep surprising me, I need to concentrate on Uni. I hope to be able to update next week a HOT chapter, but I can't promise anything! Hope you enjoy and hope to hear from you in the comment section!

 

 

 

         Most days his twin would understand that when Olphix's attention could finally be concentrated on a book, he should be left alone with it. As impatient as he generally was, Olphix actually concentrating was a rare sight. He liked to evolve the things he was reading and combine spells, which meant he jumped from book to book in the end. But now, his attention was solely on the tome in his hands. A heavy one at that, and he kept switching positions in order to better see the text. In his left hand, a pen was scribbling the things he needed for that spell, on his face a slight frown as he squinted his eyes on a part of the text barely visible.

         Davix though was in no mood for intellectual activities. He had enough shit with the Thirteen and was rather pissed. The cards were not in his hands now and obtaining them was a matter of perseverance. And time, which he had, quite plenty. So he was in a pretty foul mood when he came through the door of the study and found his twin concentrating on the tome….

         Davix wished he'd know why seeing Olphix at work turned him on that much, but whatever the reason was, it didn't matter, for the effect was rather worth it. His foul mood seemed to be lifting as he stepped to the desk his brother was sitting at. He stopped scribbling on the paper and was rather intently looking at the page, when Davix got to him and touched his shoulder gently…

         "Hmm?" was the only answer he received from his kin, who kept looking over his notes and then at the book. But Davix was not going to be disarmed by that.

         "Not even a 'hello'?? I know 'hmm' also starts with 'h'."

         "Sorry, I was and am really concentrating…" Olphix said dispassionately, returning his gaze to the book after giving his twin a quick look over. He was too deep in his magic to decipher his twin's behaviour.

 

         Davix took it upon himself to make a point in this situation and simply seated himself in the lap of his brother and put his cool hands on his neck, massaging lightly. Olphix was moving the book so that he could still see past his twin. Davix won't give up…. He started kissing the left side of his brother's neck, knowing his sensitive spots as he was working his hands in the curly black hair and was rewarded with a growl of annoyance and Olphix moving slightly away from his mouth.

         "Not now, Davix…" came the answer. Davix was left with his mouth ajar at the rejection. He never in his life felt more offended! The book was more interesting than him?

         "Did you just… reject me?" he asked to make sure he was getting it right. He wiggled in his twin's lap to distract his attention and show his _need_.

         "I will be done shortly, can you not wait?" Olphix tried to sound meek so that he would not aggravate his brother's behaviour. His left hand was caressing Davix's side to emphasize his words and appease his brother.

         "Oh, sure, in two weeks' time I will have solved the problem myself, and probably will be busy. Are you amendable in three weeks?" Davix mocked, hoping Olphix would realise he was in no mood for any jokes, if this was one.

         "Davix, I really will be done shortly…Just…go read something, drink some tea, wine…"

         "Please, suggest a cold shower… You don’t get it, do you? You are never done when you are like this! Right now I could go out that door and return in a week and you'd say 'you back yet?' like I was gone two minutes!" 

         "Now, you are being greedy and childish. I said I will be done shortly. I will."

         "I want your attention and I want it now! What difference does it make if you read now or later? If you really are interested in your research you will be able to pick up where you left off." Davix said disappointed. It was not the first time he had this particular discussion with Olphix. This time though it hurt him. Was he so undeserving of his twin's attention??

         "You know what? I will go. Let you with your dear book. Hope it can rub your dick the right way, cause I am not doing it." And in that moment, Davix decided he would rip his heart out and make his twin understand an important lesson. That he had needs and he desired attention. _All of it._ He was greedy because he loved Olphix so much it almost _hurt_. So, no matter how much he wants his twin, he will refuse him, reject him and pay no attention to him. Olphix seemed to have muttered an 'ok', clearly having heard only what was convenient for him.

         He got up, looked one last time at Olphix, whose hand trailed his side as he moved, and gave him the most disappointed glare he had in store. Olphix did look at him and saw it but didn’t say anything. With that, Davix left pulling the door a little too fast and thus slamming it shut after himself.

 

*

 

He took his own advice and got a cold shower. Somehow, he had also come up with the most slow-burning torture for his brother. He had patience enough to conduct this plan of his. Olphix was not made of stone, he would sooner or later come to him for a little love and he will be sorely beaten with rejection. Davix could handle his needs quite well, he could be a heartless bastard if he needed it.

         Well, Olphix was not made of stone but Davix was of ice. He will tame that fire until almost extinguished. Of course, the plan might _backfire_ , pun intended, but if it was touching home he could take a little beating.

         Davix was hoping to get Olphix closer by doing this. Make him understand is not just a petty desire of his to copulate at times and all that, even though his brother surely knew. Olphix had a certain view on protecting his twin and that translated in giving him space. A bit too much space. Davix would most of the times find himself initiating all the kinds of contact, because Olphix seemed to think he was harassing Davix by initiating anything.

He had many a time told his twin he could come closer, could touch him all he wanted but Olphix kept his reservations. And when he did touch him, he pondered ten times over it, before putting his hands anywhere. Having sex was as if his restrictions were gone and he was very handsy, but with clothes on it seemed a god damned 'no-no'.

         "Just you wait, brother. You will see what indifference can do. Let it burn my hands too, but I am getting things done."

 

*

 

 

         As predicted, his brother sought him out. It was a bit past midnight when he was finally done with the book and he came to bed. Davix was there, of course, but unexpected to Olphix, he was no longer eager to do anything.

         Olphix found him sitting with the back turned to the door, laying there without any other occupation. An empty glass sat on the nightstand, and by the smell, it once contained some white wine. Olphix climbed the bed to his twin and rubbed a hand on Davix's back. As no answer came, he got closer and kissed his shoulder, travelling up to his twin's head. He pushed the dark curls out of his way and he felt a hand push his face away.

         Olphix looked perplexed. So Davix was still bitter? It was probably expected but he wondered what he could do for his twin to stop being upset.

         "Would you rather I put my mouth to some better use than kissing you?" he offered, knowing how much Davix liked being sucked off, as he started sliding down his twin's back. But what followed stopped Olphix altogether.

         "I have a headache." Davix said plainly, curling in on himself more and pulling away from Olphix.

         "I could help you with that…"

 

         "Mhm, no. I’d prefer to sleep. Can you pass me the blanket? It'll be cold tonight." In five seconds Davix rejected Olphix in a very complex way. First, he refused intimacy, second, he lied about the reason, and third, he made it totally clear he didn't need Olphix to keep him warm. Treating someone with the back suddenly held meaning. It was the first time he really knew Davix was angry and that he will not cave in and get over it. It was rare this ever happened but more over, neither was Olphix going to cave in. It was stupid the reason that got this going and he was not going to encourage it. Davix will sooner or later give it up. How long could he go like this really?

         But only one thing was sadly clear from all this. Sleeping without holding Davix felt disturbingly bad and wrong. It felt as if he was miles away and yet his beloved was in reach, but unwilling. Olphix did not have a restful sleep. If anything, he spent the whole night boring holes in Davix's back with his gaze and wished he'd be the blanket. But the morning brought no concession, if anything it brought more sufferance.

         "If you can't sleep, next time I would ask you to sleep in the other rooms. I could feel your eyes in my back. Luckily, I was tired so I could actually sleep." Olphix was just about to drop his glass at the words. This was not a petty fight. His twin was determined to prove a point. Well, so could Olphix! His brother, if approached correctly could cave in and jump right in bed. Just you wait, Davix.

 

 

*

 

        The next time Olphix tried to approach Davix he was a bit more ready to insist. He also missed the intimacy and Davix was his only desire, so things should start to work out. Davix was on the couch, pretty much engrossed in reading a novel he got from god knows where, when Olphix started crawling up his way to his twin's face.

         Olphix flipped the book's pages with his magic and Davix gave a displeased sound, a clacking of tongue. Olphix was just inches away from his face and tried to lean in and kiss Davix but was met with the book's cover. Well, he was not going to give up. He sneaked his hands around his twin and tried in a very unusual fashion to hug him but Davix wiggled his way out. Olphix had one last shot to get this right. He started kissing Davix's neck. He really couldn't get too far like this, only if he teleported away, but Olphix knew he could cut his game short. No evasions here.

         "What do you want?" Davix spat with surprising coldness. "I am not in the mood."

         "You can not be serious…" he looked incredulous but Davix seemed as serious as he could be.

         "Go read something or I don't know, do something. " was the bitter response he got from Davix, who didn’t even look him in the eyes when he said it.

         "But I want you…" Olphix said, just above a whisper but Davix was unimpressed.

         "Well, you wouldn't be so base as to rape me, would you? So please, remove yourself from me and let me read. If I think better, don't come in our bedroom tonight, I don’t feel exactly safe."

         If Olphix could feel more hurt he didn't know, but this would not remain like this…. things will be repaired.

 

*

 

 

         Davix was having a hard time doing what he was doing. Really felt like the most wrong thing in his life. Take a heartsong away? Yeah, so? Torture someone till they cry blood? Basic. Be base and not care? He was perfect, why should he care?

         No, but hurting his twin and himself at the same time was totally a different situation. Every word, he knew, would hurt his twin. But words were easy! The world was run by them, was it not? Forcing a separation though was a whole new level. He itched to touch his twin, to purr for him, to preen himself for his brother's eyes to devour him and feel that hot, wild mouth on him, those hands, slightly calloused on his skin… it was a hell turning that blowjob down. It was especially difficult to keep this up. Damn! If he kept going like this he would be so base as to fuck his twin himself! But the purpose was to have Olphix understand he was hurting him, not give him what he wants and a good fuck after. Because if he did fuck his brother, Olphix would not keep his mouth shut about how Davix could not even make a point. No, fucking his brother was an admission that he had no point at all, that all the fuss was in vain. But no matter how much Davix tried to satisfy himself, it felt like it hurt. They were not even in the same room at night, but it was easier to play this game with separation. Like this he would not be _tempted_.

         The bed though was disturbingly empty and cold. Davix didn't mind the cold but he minded the absence of his hearth like burning brother, his arms around his middle, should he be with his back to him. Missed the smell of his hot skin… missed a lot of things, all in all. On a second thought, maybe letting Olphix know how much Davix wanted him could amplify the torture. It's pretty cruel to satisfy yourself with your lover's name flowing from your lips and then, when they offer, reject them.

         Plan and all, but it could backfire quite badly, this one. Davix would have to be vulnerable to his twin's advances and he might just give in and let him have his way. The problem with this plan is that, just like a sword, the blade is double edged. On one side there is this advantage he knows he has, holding the aces up the sleeve, penetrating the plan through Olphix's heart, but on the other, once you plunged it in, you're in hitting range too. And if from growing up with Olphix he learned something, it was that his twin was good at close combat. Now the game depended on where would Davix choose to show his desire and then reject his twin. It would have to be a common area, unavoidable for any of them. As he just expelled his twin from the bedroom, it was safe to say they still got the common library, the joined study, the livingroom and the kitchen. The bathrooms, out of the three they had, none was used actually shared. If they had a mind to bathe together, they didn’t designate one bathroom, just got in and done with it.

         Trying to lure Olphix in would be really childish and it would also give information about Davix's plan. If Olphix ever found out how much thinking went into this, he would cut his dick off, only to not let his twin win.

         Well, it had to be the kitchen or library, but he reconsidered the kitchen.   He was really not inclined to be near so much cutlery while his genitalia were in sight. You just never know how things…. _escalate_.

 

 

*

 

 

         Now, setting up the scene got a lot harder than he expected. Olphix suddenly decided to use the common library more, looking for a certain thing. But as they were not discussing much these days, Davix had no idea what exactly his twin wanted. But whatever that was, the frown on Olphix's face and the unusual face scrunch told him it was something important because he was determined to find it. Also he had the feeling it had to do with his plan.

         At one point Olphix went out and that was the moment. He had to choose between the table of the library, the armchairs or doing it against the shelves. Something in his mind screamed table and so he got going. Goodbye pants, be gone T-shirt and who the fuck wears underwear these days?

         Lay himself on the table, arrange a nice view, make sure the angle is right. After that it was only a matter of imagination. He knew he could not come on his own anymore, it hasn't happened in so long that his body remembered only the pleasure the other offered, no longer the solos in the sheets. But the view had to do. He touched himself from neck to chest gently, a whisper on the skin…he teased his sensitive nipples, wet his fingers with spit to rub them better. Teasing himself was hard, trying to replicate what his twin would do. He went lower with one of his hands and took his flaccid cock in his hand, trying to get some reaction. He thought of the many times they fucked and tried to bring back the feelings. He stroked his cock as he imagined his twin doing it before taking him into his hot mouth and giving him a backbreaking blowjob. It worked, his cock now fully erect, his mouth torn between profanities and Olphix's name…he didn’t even notice his twin looking at him but the second he met the angry, ruby gaze, it became even more exciting. If he could get harder, he'd probably be dead. But the anger seemed to melt as something akin to mischief replaced it. No, not mischief, that was his thing… .that in his gaze was _torture_.

         Suddenly, Olphix opened a book and mouthed a spell that seemed to not hold any effect until… until Davix sensed as if his twin was actively touching him with his hands. Olphix let the book on a shelf and only moved his hands as if touching Davix. The sudden intrusion in his ass told him this was payback and he was getting seriously burnt.

        "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…Olphix…" he purred without wanting this time. This was not how his plan went. He needed to change tactics.

         "Enjoying yourself, heart of mine? Is it good? Should I up my game a bit? I can make you a bit more sensitive… do you still want to reject me now?"

         "Did you think I need….mhmmm, your help to get off??" Davix tried to think of sounding mean and all, but with the treatment he received from his twin it was nearly suicide. He needed to get the spell cut somehow. His only solution was to reach down to his inner glacier and just fish out the coldest of feelings, the coldest of reactions, if anything, he needed to stop his erection right now.

         Suddenly a wave of indifference took over him, like he was shrouded in ice… he wasn't hard anymore, but he didn’t come either. He looked at his twin with the most unfeeling eyes, as if he were dead inside and then touched his again flaccid cock as if mocking his twin. Somehow he did not feel his twin's hands anywhere. The reason though appeared easy to read when he touched the table and found the surface covered in a thin layer of ice… oops. His nerves were in freeze-mode apparently.

         "Shame brother, you ruined my fun with your little spell. I had no mind to stop but your interference defeated the purpose of masturbation. If I needed you to do that, I would have come to you, don’t you think?" Olphix was torn between anger again and disbelief. Davix got off the table and walked still naked to his twin. "Now I will have to start over, on _my own_ , _in my room_. Yes, not _ours._ _Mine_."

         Olphix's hands started smoking, which was never a good thing. He seemed to be holding back on something and Davix felt giddy. Things were going bad, but his knack for mischief had the upper hand now. Suddenly, his twin spoke.

         "Okay, you've played your cards, Davix. But you have nothing up the sleeve anymore. Yes, it is annoying, yes you made me suffer quite a bit, but you have nothing left to try. You are playing on borrowed time. You will give up."

         "Thanks for saying this. It actually shows you don't understand anything I have done until now. Do you think I still can't do more?" Davix said, with renewed disappointment. This was going to be a lengthy battle of egos.

         With that, Olphix disappeared in flames from the room and from the house altogether. He needed to cool down but not with Davix there. This was going to be very hard. None of them were taught to give up on their goals and in this case they were against each other. Davix wanted to prove a point Olphix could not exactly grasp (because he thought he didn’t do anything wrong) and Olphix wanted to show Davix that he was not weak or easily controllable. Olphix also thought he maybe should have talked to his twin about this instead of spitting venom and promising a reckoning.

         He had required about two days to return with his mind clear of any remnants of anger and spite. What he did not expect when he entered that door to their home in that morning was to find a woman, cleaning in the livingroom. She was not of any beauty, but she seemed meek and silent, if anything like any woman hired to clean around. Clearly Underfae, bowing her head as she saw Olphix. Davix was nowhere in sight.

         "Who are you?" he asked calmly.

         "I am the maid Master Davix hired to clean. I am at your service…" she answered trembling.

         Speaking of the devil, Davix appeared just around the corner, looking smug. He wanted to argue that they didn’t need any cleaning maid, that she should go, but it would only make that smug smile brighter. Instead, Olphix turned on his heel and left the house as he had entered it, announcing he’ll be back at night. This had to end. Tonight. He would talk to Davix, they will sort things out and be done with this stupid behaviour. This was not how they were supposed to be!

 

 

*

 

         Davix was pushing it. Badly. He thought that since he took that girl in. Really felt it deep to his bones, like some part of him screamed 'don't do it, you fool!'.

         He locked himself in his study after Olphix left and decided on the most idiot thing he could do to bring his twin to his knees in tears, pretty please! He was getting too far with this but had no regret. If it will bring them closer, he had to!

         He started brewing the worst aphrodisiac he could make, the worst in the sense of the strongest. One that his _will_ , could not push past and his body begged for release. It was much too strong even as he was just brewing it, he could feel the fumes getting to him. He opened all the windows and finally got around to bottling that concoction. His brother was due to return tonight and will have an unpleasant surprise and probably, the result Davix worked for.

 

*

 

         It was later that night that he started the plan. He checked where his twin was and carefully set everything up. He found the maid in the library, dusting the shelves. He opened the damned bottle, the poison of his making and took a large enough sip and waited her to come down the stairs. As she did, he started closing in on her… he knew had he wanted to do this without the aphrodisiac it would have never worked… but now, he was hard, fuming, held too long in sexual abstinence, and she was right there. His brother minutes away, he could feel.

         "Does the Master require something??" she asked, feeling the wrong kind of attention he was giving off. Without any announcement he pushed her on the table of the damned library and touched her breasts like the most starved animal. She tried to push the beast away but to no avail, as he caught her wrists in one of his palms easily and with the other forced his way through her clothing.

         "Yes. I require something. Shut up and be a good girl." And he started kissing her now unclothed breasts, roughly sucking them and with his magic he stripped her of all and any clothes…

 

*

         When Olphix entered he could not believe his eyes at the sight. First, he heard weird sounds and rushed to the source of them…in the library, on the table, was his brother, naked in all his glory, with the maid who was wantonly showing her appreciation for his attention, clearly drugged.

         Davix was fucking someone else. Davix was fucking a woman like there was no tomorrow. He could see every muscle in his twin's body move as he pushed inside of her. He spotted Olphix and smiled. But this was the point that Olphix would backfire. In less then five seconds, Davix was sprayed with blood all over his chest and face, and was now dripping to his dick. The maid had her throat slit and kept bleeding on the floor. Davix pulled out disappointed, and was quite forcibly pulled into Olphix's arms. In those two seconds between pulling out and getting in his twin's arms, the maid was thrown on the floor like garbage. Olphix was kissing the blood away, was touching Davix all over and didn't even ask when he pushed a finger inside his twin. Davix was confused at the income of sensorial responses and his head was spinning. His twin kissed him roughly and he could feel an erection pressed to his leg.

         In seconds it became clear. Olphix was forcing himself on him, was theoretically raping him, as he did to the maid. He lashed out, trying to send ice in his brother's veins. His brother was stronger. Olphix was stronger and it was not ok. He trashed and turned and hit until Olphix let him go.

         "Get out, you beast! You base being! Have we been in the same womb, really? How dare you try and rape me? How crass can you be!?" he spat at Olphix, who was wiping blood off his mouth.

         "Me? You’re one to talk! You let yourself low enough to fuck a woman, to rape her! You crossed the line! And for what??"

         "What line did I cross, you undeserving bastard?? Have I no right to choose who I sleep with? And besides, you had better thought of that when you chose that book over me! It’s clear you don’t need me!" Davix argues, trying his best at guilty tripping Olphix.

         "I am doing it for us!"

         "I don’t need it then! Get out of my sight! If I hurt us both, you should know you won! I got burnt worse, because I suffered before I started this, during the whole ordeal and all I got was attempted rape in the end! Better yet, finish please! Fuck me and then go away!" Davix could not hold it in anymore; tears were flowing down his face, washing away blood in their journey.

         Olphix stared at him perplexed. Comforting his twin was out of discussion. He went to the body of the girl, picked the corpse up and disappeared in fire. Davix was left alone to deal with his things. They had plenty of time to sort it out when their minds were clear.

 

 

*

 

 

       At a point, after a couple of daysm they were both in the house, walking around and waiting for a good time to have the talk. This time Olphix was determined to make things right.

      He waited until Davix looked like he was tired enough to not rebuke. They have been tailing each other all day and it was getting tiring for his icy twin. At one point he found Davix in his room, the one he's been kicked to when they had started this game. Davix was sitting on the bed, touching the pillow and tracing where Olphix's face was. He then picked it up and smelled it, hugging it to his chest like a child.

         Then Olphix remembered just how fragile Davix was on the inside, remembered their childhood. They haven't always been the strongest; they have once been kids, fragile and pure in feelings. He had once protected his twin at every step because he considered that Davix deserved to be put above himself. But now, he could see that he was hurting his twin by concentrating on other things when all Davix ever wanted was his attention. He stepped in his room and approached the bed. Davix looked up, no hard feeling in those blue pools.

         "I wanted to-"

         "I wanted to-"

         "You first…" Olphix said then changed his mind. "No, let me first. I am terribly sorry for this. None of this would have happened hath I left that book and gave you the attention you desired. We have been working hard and tireless, you must have had a bad day and I forgot how it consumes you to play this chess with the Thirteen. I was blind to your needs… you’re all I have and I have hurt you while trying to protect you." Olphix finished, kneeling near the bed, looking up in Davix's eyes. He took the other's hands in his and kissed each knuckle, then finger, up to his blue nails.

         "I wanted to say that I am sorry too… I went too far with it, it was enough at the second rejection but I … I wanted you to cry, beg and crawl back to me… it was not ok to desire that…" Davix said bitterly and then looked at his twin. "Can you forgive me for toying with you? For insulting you and tormenting you? You never once called me names even if I provoked you, but I have crossed the line so badly…Can you forgive me?"

         "For the love of magic, Davix! Did you not hear me telling you you’re all I have? I am begging your forgiveness! Yes, of course I am forgiving you and I hope for the same from you…" and Olphix moved on the bed and kissed his twin gently, caressing his lips with his tongue but not demanding anything. Davix kissed back eagerly but stopped at a point. They were not done talking.

         "We need to communicate more. Not talk, communicate. This must never happen again, it went too far. We need to connect more, you know? Not sex…. We need to spend time with each other, we have grown quite apart since all this play of power has started." Davix concluded and waited for feedback.

         "We will work this out. We will make it work. Whatever you need, I shall provide." He offered and felt his heart beating faster as Davix smiled.

         "Then, please… by all means, can I have a hug?? I missed you so much."

         Olphix pulled his twin to his chest and wound his arms tight around Davix who plastered himself perfectly on him and pushed both of them back on the bed. A wave of relief washed over Olphix as he heard his twin sighing contentedly.

         They will make it work.

 

 


	4. "Movies that ruin our lives"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hot chapter I promised, but it's a goddamned slowburn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here goes my buffer...to ruins. Finals start in a week, so I hope to recover at least two chapters...  
> As always, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I'd like to hear your thoughts about this HOT chapter :))))))

 

        

 

         Olphix hated many things in life. He would need endless parchment to be able to name the millions of things he came to hate in the world from the moment he was born up until now. Archives of the Seelie Court could not make up for all the things he hated and as life went he discovered new ones. Sometimes, he discovered them through the intervention of his very twin… Well, you can’t have your cake and eat it….You can't have a brother, accidentally your twin, without having to stand all the shit he could bring in your life.

 

         But don't get him wrong; he loved Davix like a madman! There was no doubt ever about that, but when his twin was not a sweet angel he was clearly a nerve-racking asshole who liked to push and pull. Olphix did that too, but he never played with his twin's buttons, mind you. But Davix had once a heartsong of mischief, which still seemed very much present.

 

         After much discussion and the punishment of his twin for acquisitioning technology, Davix decided that if they started something, they should also make an effort and do it right. So you can guess then, whose fault it was, that Olphix found himself a month later back in a human electronics shop, looking for a flat screen TV and a cable to link between the laptop and said TV. Davix was there too and was smiling smugly at his twin, who right now looked like he had to organise three funerals. Olphix dreaded to think of why Davix suggested they get a TV. On the other hand, as long as Davix suggested something, it meant it could not bring more trouble then he was already in by doing things by himself without discussing…And who knows, maybe Davix just acted on a whim and there was no other reason for the acquisition.

 

         "Olphix, what do you think of this one though??" Davix came up to him with a cable. "It has 15 meters, should be enough for the TV to be on the wall and the laptop on the coffee table in the livingroom.

 

         "How in Hell do you actually know this stuff???" Olphix bit back exasperated, he just could not connect the dots. Technology was annoying like this…

 

         "Look, you are not the only one who has peers that prefer this world and come to live here or prefer meeting here. I have quite a number that enjoy this and unfortunately it got under my skin. If you began this technology thing, you better finish it too." Davix continued looking at the cable and decided that he didn't need Olphix's feedback for this. "Let's see now the main object, yes?" and he grabbed Olphix by the hand and guided him up to the TV section…. which was overwhelming…

 

         Large, small, narrow, wide, you call it; they had it. Olphix had a mind to just leave the shop as he entered it. Too much light and colour for their anyway sensitive eyes. Davix seemed to have no issue with this whatsoever and looked quite interested in what he saw. A shop assistant made his presence known to them.

 

         "May I help you?" the human asked and Davix turned his attention to the man.

 

         "Not really, I think we have it under control." Davix said as politely as he could. The shop assistant seemed pretty interested in continuing the conversation though.

 

         "Would it interest you a simple LCD TV or a curved one, for better visual experience? For example this one here…" and he pointed at a medium sized one that had pretty good colour and clarity "….is a pretty high quality one, with fine colour calibration and as you can see very clear image. Very good for movies! And you seem a fine gentleman who appreciates his quality time" at this, Davix smile became wide and toothy and he looked incredulous at the shop assistant who was obviously flirting with him. Not bad looking but…pretty straightforward and downright shameless.

 

         "Are you flirting with me??" he just dropped the line and the boy blushed rather fast. Olphix was not happy with this development and moved closer to his twin. If the assistant didn’t notice him before, he now should. The moment Olphix put his identical head on Davix's shoulder the boy's eyes went wider than the LCD TV he was trying to sell them.

 

         "David, did this boy upset you?" came Olphix's line in a very condescending tone that yelled 'run', his eyes showing malice easily.

 

         "Sir, I am sorry if I offended you in any way! It was-" the boy panicked as Olphix started cracking his knuckles lightly.

 

         "Oliver, for the love of God, it’s alright. You know what kiddo, why don't you get us this one and we will be quite out? See you at the counter! Ah, and this goes with it too." Davix rushed the boy away, passing him the cable he picked earlier and looked at his twin with something akin to pride. "Look at you! My knight in shining armour, trying to save me from the Big Bad Dragon! Oh, good knight, what would have happened to me, hath you not come save me?" Davix laughed heartily at his twin.

 

         "He had a pretty dirty image of you and him in a bed. I got worried." He teased back.

 

         "It got worse the moment you decided to put your pretty head next to mine. He thought he hit gold. Threesome with _twins_ , can you envision that?? And then you spoiled it with your passive-aggressive behaviour!"

 

         "Pot, meet kettle. Let's get this over with. Whose credit card is that, anyway?? Is-"

 

         "The elf's. I am paying him back in our currency though."

 

         They almost reached the line and paid when Davix returned with a bunch of CD's with apparently, movies. He said they needed to watch something and as he didn't yet get around to how all the Internet worked and didn't yet have the knowledge to download movies, he decided buying would do.

 

         Olphix rolled his eyes and let his twin be. He decided it was not time to start this discussion with Davix. After all, if it meant he spent some quality time with his twin in his arms he couldn't care less what he was watching.

 

 

 

*

 

         Remember saying he didn’t care what he was watching as long as Davix was with him? Yes, well, that changed rather quickly in the next few days as his twin entered the joined study and leaned in the doorframe with a movie in a hand and beckoned his twin out with the other. Olphix couldn't say no to that and joined his brother in the livingroom, on the couch as Davix managed the science part.

 

         As soon as the title appeared, Olphix just wished he were watching a goddamned documentary about birds. 'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol 1.' Was written on the large screen. For the next two hours he watched as a bunch of space thieves with no link whatsoever saved the Galaxy. Out of which one was a talking racoon and another a talking tree that only knew to say 'I am Groot' (thing that seemed to hold a different meaning every time he spoke. This incapacity of the tree to speak other words to convey meaning remembered Olphix of the terrible ability of the Raven Prince and wondered if one of the humans that produced this movie ever met the guy. He never wished that on anyone though.

 

         Davix was cuddled close to him, laughing into his chest as he watched the atrocious movie with genuine amusement. He would sometimes draw patterns on Olphix's chest with his fingers and Olphix would get distracted, closing his eyes to enjoy the tender moment. The shirt he had on had a low v line and Davix enjoyed teasing his twin's skin with his touch. When there would be a filler scene, Davix would turn his attention to kissing his twin and licking his way down Olphix's exposed skin. Olphix would hug him tighter to his chest, then his hands would grab a handful of his twin's flesh and squeeze it gently, showing his appreciation at the ministrations. But they never got too far, for Davix really seemed interested in the movie. And there was after all, plenty of time for love after.

 

*

 

         After the movie ended though, they felt pretty beaten and decided that a glass of whisky could add to their tiredness quite nicely. Sleep would come lightly. But until that, the word of the evening was pleasant banter about the movie. For all Davix complained about humans and their stupid, late, inventions, he had enjoyed the movie. They were sitting in the armchairs they had by the fireplace, face to face, each nursing a glass of whisky. Olphix could not deny that the movie had funny parts too, but most of all he enjoyed this way of being with his twin, unbothered by the world, in sweet, tender peace, only the two of them and a stupid movie that brought the smile on his twin's face.

 

         "Come on, you've got to admit, Rocket was the designated comic, with Groot in tow." Davix offered.

 

         "A talking racoon! Not something I haven’t seen here, though…."

 

         "Pfffffff, come on Olphix, those here are not funny at all! You can stuff them and they still look like some proud motherfuckers." The whisky seemed to have untied Davix's tongue and colourful language.

 

         "Davix, still….a dryad speaks more words than that tree in the movie."

 

         "I liked Groot, thank you very much." Davix answered playfully.

 

         "It was annoying at best."

 

         "I can be annoying too. Quite very! Stop being such a spoil-sport…"

 

         "Davix, you can't annoy me like that tree." Olphix threaded carefully. Davix was tipsy and predisposed to any sort of mischief he could get. His twin quirked both of his eyebrows and a sly smile crept on his face.

 

         "Are you provoking me, Olphix?? You know how I like a good dare."

 

         "Davix…there is nothing you could do or say that could annoy me."

 

         "Let's make it a bet. I bet that, from tonight on and till the end of the week I can annoy you to exasperation. If I win, we go out in the human world, at a cinema and watch the worst movie possible and you will like it, and after you'll wine and dine me. When we get home, I get to fuck you how I want. If I don’t succeed though, and you resist till the end, no matter what, you can punish me in any way you find satisfactory."

 

         "In whatever way I wish? Absolutely anything I desire??" Olphix's interest was easily piqued. He had something planed for some time now and never quite found it in his heart to bring it up to his twin, mostly because said twin seduced him into forgetting whatever nefarious sexual fantasy he ever had.

 

         "Why yes, that's the point of the bet, ain't it?" Davix reassured his twin. "Now, let us finish up with some details, this deal of ours…"

 

         "Alright. So, seven days from now on I will be tortured daily. If I resist you obviously land in my hands and are mine to do as I wish. How do I signal I have lost, should that happen?"

 

         "How about saying 'I am Groot', as it has proved to annoy you in the worst of ways possible?" Davix said, smiling wickedly. Whatever he had up his sleeve was certainly well thought out….

 

         "Okay. As you wish. Do you want to begin now?" Olphix offered as if testing the other's resolve.

 

         "If you want to ruin our evening? I thought we'd better begin tomorrow morning really…rather than tonight…" Olphix thought his twin didn’t have a well-structured plan if he offered to postpone the beginning of the bet. So he was not yet sure of what he could do to get Olphix exasperated?

 

         "Had something better in mind for now?"

 

         "Yessssss…. there was something…" and he got up from the armchair and walked over to his twin and with no warning, planted himself in the other's lap. The glass was long forgotten on the armrest. "I really like these shirts you have…with this deeeeeeep, V line… they give me so much…material to make fantasies with. How about you…show me what's beneath this shirt? Preeeeeetttyyy pleeeeease??" and how could Olphix say no? He kissed Davix with a urgency that surprised the other as he was picked up bridal style from Olphix's lap and carried carefully to the bedroom where he…got a better view of what's under that shirt….

 

 

*

 

         He thought it was going to be really easy, considering that he just had to deal with his twin. It was seldom he could get annoyed with his twin and never actually called it out. It was just ending in a disapproving glance towards Davix and he would stop. After all it was never the purpose to annoy each other, being playful was a more likely occurrence with them.

         So he never expected to get annoyed during the week of the bet. It seemed absurd, and he really couldn’t think of one thing that would piss him off really enough to call it quits and lose the bet.

         Olphix woke up pretty early, as he felt thirsty and needed to grab some water. On his chest was Davix, with his hands on either side of Olphix's torso, sleeping peacefully and breathing softly. His breath tickled Olphix's skin pleasantly… it was hard to convince himself to disturb Davix from his sleep for some water. Last night was awesome, his twin had been incredibly sweet and delectable in reactions, tipsy and all. The most delicious sounds and sweet touches, pleas and loving glances… he was getting hard just remembering, damn it! It didn’t help that one of Davix's legs was very close to his groin, tangled with his own. In the end he decided to try and move his twin as he slept, surely he wouldn't stir so easily.

 

         It turned out Davix was well plastered to him, his hands _clamped_ on either side of Olphix's torso… he had to disturb him. He was almost done with moving him away when Davix groaned and put a hand over his face, unhappy with the new arrangement.

 

         "Mhmmmmm…???" he groaned in Olphix's general direction.

 

         "I just need to grab a glass of water, I will be back. Sleep if you don't need to wake now." He whispered and grabbed his shirt from around the bed, grabbed some underwear (he could not really go without…) and made his way downstairs, in the kitchen. Besides water he grabbed a piece of bread and went back upstairs to find Davix, still wearing nothing, sitting up in bed and smiling wickedly. Something told Olphix that from two minutes ago, something changed drastically and he didn’t think his twin wanted round six.

 

         "What is it Davix? Want another round?" he tried. His twin shook his head and stared back the same way as before. "Was it good last night??" he asked this time winking at his twin while puffing his chest out a bit. Sometimes he really felt like an animal trying to impress his mate. What he didn’t expect was what Davix had to say.

         "I like blue!" he said enthusiastically, like saying 'yes, a lot!'. Davix was innocently looking at Olphix while processing the info.

 

         "Davix…what did you say? Tell me this is a joke!"

 

         "I like blue. I like blue. I like blue, I like blue!" Davix seemed to repeat and just then Olphix understood. This was the plan all along.

 

         "Davix…tell me you are not going to say 'I like blue' all the week!" Olphix felt like the world started spinning.

 

         "I like blue" and he shrugged, got up and put a fluffy robe on. Davix had this somewhat under control.

 

         "If you forget to say 'I like blue' during the week, does it count that you lost? Because it should! You are way in over your head on this. You should have specified what you were going to do." Davix meanwhile moved over to a table they had in the common bedroom and grabbed a paper and wrote something down. He gave it to Olphix.

 

         "No... You have got to be kidding me! Davix, you are not letting any means of communication like this! What if I need you for some spell and you need to talk! You just wrote down fourteen times 'I like blue'!!!

 

         "I like blue. I like blue, I like blue…I like blue. I like blue?"

 

         "You will forget at a time to say this. I trust you will. Why can't you find….I don’t know, a normal way to annoy me? You should at least answer in written! Leave means of communication." Said Olphix exasperated already. But he was not going to give in; he was going to get this bet won.

 

         At that, Davix looked puzzled, as if he was considering what his twin was saying. He put a finger on his lips and started thinking. He seemed to light up with an idea that Olphix wasn't sure would respond to his ailing. And he guessed right. Davix then started signalling. He was using sign language and he continued to say 'I like blue'.

         Olphix pursed his lips in a thin line as his eyes went comically large. He wanted to slap some sense into his twin, but he was not going back on the deal. And he didn’t think Davix would appreciate any violence either. He needed to think of some ways to not go insane while doing this and prayed to whatever god was up there or down in Hell that Davix was going to change tactics or would slip out of it and Olphix could hope of a break. He didn’t even know if Davix actually agreed that speaking would mean he lost, because all he ever said was 'I like blue'!!!

 

 

*

 

         Later on, Olphix was in the kitchen with Davix and was trying to break his resolve. No matter how hard he tried, 'I like blue' was the only response. He tried tickling his twin, which should have earned him a 'leave me alone' or 'please stop' but this time, he was not getting things done by doing it… worse even, Davix decided to tell him a story, like he was actually talking and it made perfect sense…

         Olphix stared past Davix's shoulder and wondered where did he go wrong. It was clearly the assumption that his twin could not find a way to win the bet. Maybe if he had complained less about the talking tree in the movie, this wouldn’t have happened. Too late now to save the situation. _He had to endure it_.

 

 

*

 

         Two days later, Olphix considered giving up and saying the words just to get it over with. He looked at Davix, sleeping peacefully on the other pillow and thought for just a second to asphyxiate him, make him say something normal. _But no, Olphix, keep your psycho tendencies in check_ . In the past two days he tried everything. He tried fucking the hell out of Davix until he stopped saying 'I like blue'.

         Never worked. Not even once. He tried to see how stubborn his twin was by lurking around the shower when Davix decided to take a bath. Most of the times, if not all, he would sing something. But no, he was set on despairing Olphix. He never spoke another word. He was humming the songs, probably knowing that Olphix would try and hear him singing like a normal person.

         And now, as they lay in bed, Olphix reconsidered the deal. What would he lose by giving up? He would be fucked by his twin and would be taken back to the human realm to watch a goddamned movie and eat something. But then again, it was stupid to give up when he was not even in pain! Of course, mental anguish was worse, but he put up with worse shit than this in his life. Just you listen to Oengus talk for more than one hour and you'll see, there are indeed worse thing in life than hearing someone repeat 'I like fucking blue'!

         He decided to go take a shower, the hottest he could take and then get something prepared. He needed to go out soon. He needed to hear someone, other than himself, talk. He would even go to the damned School of the Staff only to hear someone!

 

 

         After he showered till his skin was red, he got dressed. He couldn’t even remember if the shirt he put on was clean or if he had been wearing it for the last week. He considered for a brief second changing the colours of at least five shirts because having a ton of black ones was right now doing him a disservice and giving him a headache.

         He dreaded the second he heard Davix yawn and stretch. He knew what would come next. Davix would say 'I like blue' instead of good morning, would keep saying that for ten minutes as he would probably tell him what he dreamt of, then he would dress and follow Olphix to the kitchen to talk some more.

         At a point Olphix thought that maybe, just…maybe, he should make a concoction that would get Davix to sleep for the days remaining and then he could probably lie to his twin he dreamt all the bet related issues. That would work, were Davix someone else.

 

         They were in the livingroom later, each with a book and Davix considered his twin had to hear about what he was reading and started talking again. At this point Olphix threw his book at his twin, avoided hitting him with it though, and then got up, went near the place on the couch Davix was sitting and got to his knees.

 

         "Shut, for the love of whatever you love more than me, the fuck…UP!! Please, just stop reading to me as if you are actually saying something! You have been like this for days, can you at least take it easier on me today???"

 

         "I…" and suddenly, there was hope! There was the hope that maybe his twin would at least be more sympathetic. "I…like blue…" no, Olphix was just about to grab Davix by the throat when the doorbell rang. SOMEONE CAME. SOMEONE WHO COULD TALK NORMALLY.

         Olphix ran to the door and opened it to find the Dark Elf, with the borrowed book in hand. He sincerely thought he won’t be seeing it again ever but, fuck, good thing he returned it. Olphix looked at the elf as if he were God himself! He smiled the creepiest of smiles and invited the Elf in.

 

         "Is this the wrong time? Did I interrupt?" he asked and then looking at Olphix as he put his hands on him and pulled. He started wondering if it wasn't the time to run. "Gramps, are you ok??" well, he didn’t fight and try to run but he was surely not understanding what was going on.

 

         "You have to come in! Please! I really need you!"

 

         "God, no, your brother will skin me for fuck's sake!"

 

         " I don’t wanna fuck you, elf! I need you to talk to me! And try and make Davix talk normally. If anyone would skin you, it’ll be me, for now that I think, it's your fault for this stupid bet!"

 

         "Well, with such dire promises I sure want to come in!"

 

         "PLEASE" and the elf gave in. He stepped inside carefully.

 

         When he got in the livingroom, he found a reading Davix and looked at Olphix trying to understand what was wrong. He found on a wall the TV he gave his credit card for and had a slight feeling something that came from that TV triggered Olphix's behaviour.

 

         "Look, Davix! Sylven, the Dark Elf came to visit!" Olphix cheerfully announced. The dark elf really didn’t understand but the answer that came from the blue-eyed twin was more than enough to leave his mouth ajar.

 

         "I like blue!" Davix seemed to salute. Well, fuck….he knew where this was from.

 

         "Did you perhaps…watch 'Guardians of the Galaxy'?? and made a stupid bet?" Sylven asked with raised eyebrows at the supposedly sane twin.

 

         "Shut up, it's your damned fault!"

 

         "I don’t really think you want me to shut up…you are quite desperate. Hello, Davix. Nice to see you, cheerfully stating you like blue. I know that though. "

 

         "I like blue."

 

         "Yeah, I am more with the black myself, you know, being hunted down by the people that exile you isn't really a fun time to wear a motley robe and besides, I am not educated at the School of the Staff."  


         " I like blue…I like blue…" Davix seemed to be sorry for something.

 

         "I know you offered, but really, that ain't for me. It's not the time."

 

         "I think I am going insane! Talk to me, please! I don't know why you don't like me but please have mercy on my ears!" said Olphix and Sylven took him to one of the studies. Davix was fine by himself.

 

 

         He ended up kicking the Dark Elf out the door and yelling furiously after him, throwing flames as he rampaged. The elf kept laughing and avoided the flames easily.

 

         "Do not dare set foot in this house again, you bastard! Do not ever throw shadow on my doorstep again! They didn’t kick you out for nothing, those bastard elves! You being Unseelie, was their last Seelie problem! You minx, with your tricks and dark spells!"

 

         "Gramps, chill! It’s not my fault I can use my magic to understand what Davix was saying! It’s yours, for you didn’t think of that. Now, as he is holding you back there, you can’t even use the trick anymore!" he laughed copiously. Davix was holding Olphix back from turning the elf to ashes but was also laughing at his twin.

 

         "Get out! What did I ever do to deserve this treatment? Why do you like Davix enough to not mock him, but you forget any and all manners with me?"

 

         "See you, later, old flame!" and with that, he was gone, teleported away. Olphix looked up at the stars and sighed. Davix was plastered to his back, holding him over the chest.

 

         "I am Groot." He sighed again, this time in defeat. Davix kissed his neck and rubbed his hands all over Olphix's chest.

 

         "I know, heart of mine. I knew it would take its toll on you like this. Come inside, dear. Come sit with me on the couch. We'll see the bet's results done tomorrow." And he let himself be pulled inside and a sense of relief washed over him. It was done.

 

 

*

 

         He enjoyed the worst movie possible. Perhaps for the fact that Davix kept whispering in his ear commentaries, that he was finally normal and because the movie wasn't quite that bad at all. It was a horror movie, but he never quite found anything scary or gory about it. He felt relieved and no one could convince him otherwise. He felt anxious though. Davix would have his way with him tonight and he felt a bit giddy about it. His twin would never hurt him but were rather few times Davix wanted to fuck him and seemed so eager. The way he said it when they made the bet told him his twin was starving for a good play.

         The movie came to an end and they moved on to the reservations Olphix had to make for dinner. A nice, quiet place where no one would care about them. Davix seemed to like the arrangement. As they ate and drank he became more and more cheerful. His twin was the sweetest when laughing, even if it was at Olphix's expense. Davix told him how the last three days of torturing him had been, how hard was it really to keep it up.

 

         "You know, the other day, I almost gave up. You looked really insane as you came by my side and yelled at me to stop. What was it you said? Ah, yes, 'Shut, for the love of whatever you love more than me, the fuck…UP!!'. It really got to me. I was about to say 'I am sorry' but then I saw the hope in your eyes and just….the mischief won." Davix said a bit sad, looking up at Olphix.

 

         "I felt it. Really. I had a feeling you would say sorry. But no, you had to ruin it. At how many heartsongs we took, I am wondering why the fuck did I let you have that one of mischief."

 

         "Let's be honest, you couldn’t have done that ever. You couldn’t have put me through that. Even for just destabilising it and doing what the Each Uisge does, you really wouldn't be able to do it." Davix added contemplating the possibility.

 

         "Indeed. I think even if you begged, I wouldn’t be able to." Olphix said as he stirred the wine in his glass and drank it.

 

         "Ready for me, brother?" Davix asked and Olphix took the cue to sign the waiter for the check. They paid and left, teleporting themselves home.

 

*

 

         Once in the house, Davix simply pulled his twin close and kissed him like a savage, starved animal. Olphix felt like fighting back but as a hand came at his shoulder and then crawled to his chest, he knew he had no choice but to submit. Davix ripped the shirt from his twin and scratched red marks down his chest with his short, sharp, dark blue nails. Olphix moaned at every centimetre scratched, and kept kissing his wild brother, as he continued marking his property.

         Davix then grabbed his shoulder and pushed, as he hit the back of his twin's knee with his shoe. He wanted Olphix on his knees, all scratched, even bleeding from some marks. Olphix fell unceremoniously on his knees and got the cue, lifting his hands to unzip the pants.

 

         "No. Use only your mouth. You can’t touch me unless I touch you. I know how handsy you get. I want you to be desperate for me to fuck you well. Aren't you beautiful like this? You really want me so badly and yet you get to fuck me all the time! Come on, look! I am undoing the button. Pull the zipper just."

 

         Olphix obeyed, looking his twin in the eyes all along. After he unzipped it, he nuzzled his twin's hardening cock through the pants. Davix was pushing into him too, enjoying the feel of the fabric and the way his brother seemed to worship his cock.

 

         "So good, Olphix,…you sure do love to have me in your mouth, just look at you! The smug, proud one on his knees, worshiping me like this. Now, as you can observe, I am pretty hard, please do pull me out and start sucking."

 

         It was surprising for Davix what Olphix could do when he really wanted something. He intended to help Olphix by lowering the pants just enough, but the hungry beast managed it. He got his hands tangled in the curly mess that was his twin's hair and pulled, bringing pain in the game. Olphix was teasing the tip of Davix's cock, slightly biting the foreskin and making his twin shudder delighted. Then, with no warning, he simply put him all in his mouth, to the back of his throat. Davix cried out. Olphix enjoyed the reaction as he controlled the gag reflex, knowing how his twin would feel it. He was still in power, but he would offer Davix the regins for tonight. Davix let him set the pace as he liked it, but Olphix was rather the adept of changes and many a time played his twin's cock in his mouth as if it were just some candy, swirling his tongue, using his cheeks, getting his tongue in the slit and then sucking like he wanted to suck Davix's soul through his cock.

         At one point, Davix did something unexpected and grabbed his twin's jaw and started fucking his mouth. Olphix relaxed his throat and took his twin's cock hard, as much as Davix desired. His hands were on Davix's thighs and were holding him steady. He was getting dizzy from all the sucking, the smell of his beautiful twin, the taste of precome and Davix's moans. He knew his twin was close as he felt the vein under his cock pulsing hard. He made little to no effort to gag on his twin's dick and rejoiced as he heard Davix cry out, moan and groan as he came in Olphix's mouth. Olphix sucked every single drop of cum and licked his lips after, making sure nothing was wasted.

         Davix got him up and sent him to the bedroom alone, to wait for him. Yes, he had big plans. Olphix obeyed, suddenly remembering his aching cock and moved to the bedroom eagerly. The room was lit with candles and the dim light made him feel covered in night, ready for whatever was about to happen. It had been sooo good, the taste of his twin, how he fucked his mouth….

         Suddenly, his vision was cut short by a soft black fabric. Davix's hands were on him and then he was being directed somewhere. Apparently he was near the bed, since he landed on it after being gently pushed. Davix proceeded in taking his twin's pants off, managed it easily and started touching him with the faintest of touches, like he was Olphix. Generally Davix had a firmer grip and touch, but this time, he was playing with Olphix's mind.

         The touch was so soft it almost hurt him how much he missed to be manhandled a bit firmer. He wanted Davix to stop playing…. Then he felt something cold spread across his chest, close to his cock. He felt as if a hundred flowers were blooming on his chest. And surely they were, for Davix made ice lace of the finest he knew to make. He was going to cut the cold short soon enough. He ghosted his breath over his brother's cock and gave it a soft lick. It twitched and he felt proud. He massaged Olphix's testicles and he moaned. He didn’t have yet permission to touch him and Davix didn’t yet fully decide if he ever will tonight.

 

         "What would you like, lyubov? What would you like me to do to you?" he asked Olphix, who was moving his head to the sound of his voice, still blindfolded.

 

         "I want you to just get going, that would be nice."

 

         "You never have patience! After all, you never had….even in the womb, you pushed and turned, and you got out first. What was it… like, three seconds faster than me?"

 

         "Do you really want to- aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Talk about it?" he said while crying out. Davix just dripped hot, burning wax on his chest, over the frozen lace. The sensation felt as if he had been iron branded. Suddenly, it got worse. He felt something hard, and freezing, at his entrance. Was Davix really going to do that???

 

         The answer was yes. Davix worked an icicle inside his twin's ass. Some ice that would not melt, no matter how long it stayed in there. Olphix twisted and turned but a hand was keeping him down. Davix licked at his cock but never touched it with his hand. He also kept dripping wax. It wasn't so bad on the legs but wherever the ice was first, it would feel like the worst burn. That never stopped his ever-hardening erection though.

         At a certain point, Davix grabbed Olphix's cock and started pumping him at a fast pace, his touch firm, no longer the playful whisper on his skin. He also started kissing Olphix like his life depended on it and scratched him again till he was drawing blood. Olphix could come then and there from all that attention. On one of his legs he could feel Davix's erection and arched into it. He didn’t expect his twin to just bite down on his neck the way he did, because Olphix saw stars as he came. Pumped cock, frozen over body, an icicle up his ass, his twin kissing him hotly, the scratches and the smell of blood, the wild bite were just too much, where you can also count the fact that he was blindfolded and was more sensitive.

         "AAAAAAAAAAhhhhh, Daviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix!" he could barely feel himself on the bed, he felt as if he were on a cloud.

         "I am soooooo not done with you, lyubov moya! I am hard again and I am sure you will appreciate how hot I am compared to that icicle up your sweet ass. Mhmmm, your come tastes so…. spicy, and fiery, like I just burnt some oak twigs…

         He moved Olphix upper on the bed and then turned him on all fours, head resting on the hands, as he handled the icicle. It was pure torture. He kissed Olphix's back and massaged his sides… Olphix was moaning, pain and pleasure. It hurt just how cold that icicle was, he felt his prostate crying. But also, Davix was taking good care of him. He was hardening again at the thought that his twin might have experimented on himself first, to make sure he wouldn't hurt Olphix. Davix could stand the cold so much it was giving Olphix a heart attack every time he saw his twin covered in ice and snow and being alright with it. He just never understood why Davix was bothered by cold winds and air that he needed blankets when Olphix wasn't there. Maybe it was just resistance to the element, not to deviations…but now he had a pressing problem up his ass and really could not think of that…

         "Ready? I promise, you will feel very warm, very soon." And he retracted the icicle. If Olphix sighed out in relief or frustration, he didn’t know. The loss of contact was feeling weird. Soon enough though he felt the head of Davix's cock pushing into him, slick and warm. "Say 'pretty please' for me brother…beg me to fuck you…"

 

         "Ahhhhh, Davix…you just…..Fuck me Davix, fuck me like there is no tomorrow, pretty please! I want you so badly, pretty please!" there goes whatever dignity he had left. He arched back, hoping to feel more of Davix's cock

 

         "It feels so good to strip you of all that pride and smugness, of all that sass. You are mine, and mine alone!" and with that, he pushed inside his twin in one swift move. Olphix cried out, delighted by the warmth of Davix's cock…

         He started moving inside Olphix so slowly that he ended up tearing the pillow in despair at the slow movements. His ass was on fire with the fullness, warmth and remnants of ice-cold pain.

         "Davix, for the love of Old Lore, just fuck me!"

 

         "Are you gonna cry if I don’t move faster?" and with that he started pounding into his twin how he wanted it, like there was really no tomorrow. Olphix felt as though he would take off the bed soon. The pounding, the heat, Davix deliciously killing his prostate with the best of his moves and those nails on his back. Davix leaned in over him and pulled his hair, a bit more pain in the mix was going to be the death of his beautiful twin.

         Olphix didn't even remember what exactly he was saying when he came hard, losing his balance and landing on the bed with a thud, followed by Davix, who seemed unbothered by the change of position, luckily caught during a thrust and remained safely buried in his twin. He kept on going for at least two minutes more, torturing Olphix's oversensitive ass. At a point, he just pulled out and turned Olphix with the face to him and got in again. He also undid the blindfold. Davix looked ravishing, high from pleasure and self confidence.

         "I want to see your face when I come. I wanna see your face as you are torn between the pleasure of me inside and your over stimulated ass begging for mercy." He said and got back to business, pinning Olphix down by his shoulders as he continued to thrust inside. Not long after that, he came, a long moan indicated just how intense the orgasm was for him. He let himself fall on Olphix's chest, and remained there for a while.

 

         "I love you…" Olphix whispered, not knowing what else to say, breathing heavily. The bet was worth it. Davix made good on his promise and Olphix just thought he should let Davix deal the cards on other occasions too.

 

         "I love you too…" Davix said, still breathless. "Wasn't it worth it? The bet? Look at you, you felt good!!"

 

         "Want to switch more often?" he asked curiously.

 

         "No! God, no! This is so much work to do and think before…and it’s not the same. I like…you being in charge…"

 

         "You just like to seduce and let the other work. What a lazy brother do I have! But you know, tonight you have to work all night. This was the bet. You have me in your hands, play with me well." Olphix winked at Davix and smiled, knowing his twin would look at him incredulous.

 

         "Whaaaaaaaa…, aren’t you satisfied yet? But you come so fast!" Davix teased.

 

         "Yeah, well, I recharge fast too. So, pretty boy, let’s see, can you help me get clean by getting dirty?" at this, Davix smiled a tired smile, but got up from Olphix''s chest, secured his legs around him and picked his twin up, carrying him to the shower. The rest? They took a looooooong shower.

 

 

*

 

         The next day, they were both enjoying a good cup of tea on the balcony, Davix in Olphix's lap, all smiles and kisses. They were still discussing over the recent events when Davix decided to pop an important question.

 

         "So, I was thinking… later, would you like to… watch 'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol 2' with me??"

 

         In less than three seconds, Olphix put down his cup, lifted Davix off his lap, arranged his clothes, materialised his motley robe, put Davix on the chair, waved goodbye and threw himself off the balcony, leaving Davix with his mouth ajar. No, he was not going to watch that movie, or any other movie like that ever!

 

         Davix's laughter could be heard for miles after that…There are indeed, some movies, that ruin our lives, aren't there?

        

**Author's Note:**

> Open for fic ideas! Just leave it in the comment section and we'll see if I can make it sail


End file.
